


Better than you dreamed

by Slithybrillig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slithybrillig/pseuds/Slithybrillig
Summary: Crowley wakes with Aziraphale in his bed, but Aziraphale is the one who thinks he's dreaming...and what an interesting dream it is.





	Better than you dreamed

* * *

Waking up with Aziraphale in his bed was something that Crowley had admittedly thought of (<strike>often</strike>) but never expected to actually happen. Of course, how it happened wasn't at all like he imagined either. After losing his beloved book shop in a fire, then being momentarily shocked at the reminder of it, the angel was in no state to refuse Crowley's offer of shelter for the night. Nevermind that the angel didn't sleep. Or so he said, yet here he was, a shining light among Crowley's dark silk sheets. His golden hair resembling a halo across the deep red pillowcase. The only thing marring this perfect image of an actual angel in his bed, of course, was the snoring. 

At first Crowley tried to gently shake the bed, from his side, separated as they were by throw pillows down the middle of the mattress. But that weak jostle wasn't quite enough to shake the angel awake and so Crowley huffed a sigh, rolling over on top of the pillow barrier to shake Aziraphale awake with his own two hands. 

He wasn't prepared for the sound the angel made as soon as Crowley's long fingered hands made contact, grabbing him by the shoulders to shake him awake. Aziraphale moaned long and low, bringing his hands up to cover the demons and move them more toward the center of his chest. Crowley froze. Aziraphale didn't seem to waken the slightest but when the hands on his chest laid there like dead weight he scrunched his face up cutely and moaned again.

"Come on, touch me, I want you to," the angel pouted sleepily, and though his eyes were closed Crowley really wasn't sure whether he was still asleep.

"Angel?" Prodded Crowley tentatively.

"Mm yes, that's me, angel, _your angel. _If I knew dreams could be this good I'd have started sleeping long ago." Aziraphale mummered happily and reached up to grab at Crowley. "Now touch me, please. I've waited so long."

_Waited so long. Waited so long. Waited so long_. It was stuck in Crowley's head on repeat but he somehow felt like he couldn't make proper sense of the words. The angel had wanted this, wanted Crowley's hands on him..? 

Crowley dragged said hands down the angel's chest, over the thin t-shirt he had borrowed from Crowley because sleeping in the nude 'wasn's the done thing'. He dragged his nails over the angel's ribs on the way back up, and brushed a thumb over each perky nipple which made the angel wiggle where he was in the sheets and suck in a tight breath.

"How long?" Crowley rolled the rest of the way over the damn throw pillows so he could slide right up beside his angel and breathe in his ear. "Just how long is _so long_?" he asked harshly.

"Too long. I don't know. Years. Centuries. What does it matter? I can have you now, like this, I'll sleep every night. I swear. Naps during the daytime even, so long as nobody disturbs the shop.." the angel rambled on but stopped on a hard exhale when Crowley's hands slid down his chest and back up again, this time under his shirt.

Stroking one finger over a rosy nipple, delighting in the shudder that passed through the angel, Crowley considered his options. After a few moments of silence, broken only by Aziraphale's soft panting and wriggling in the sheets, the demon spoke.

"What if this weren't a dream?"

The angel didn't pause in his restless shifting, pressing his chest up into Crowley's touch even as he said "This must be a dream, the real Crowley would never actually touch me, not when he could have...well, anyone else at all."

"I don't want anyone else, angel. Only you."

"Mmm yes, dreaming is the best. I never want to wa--"

The angel was cut off by Crowley's lips pressing deftly against his own, kissing him with cruel efficiency and sliding his slender body atop the angel below.

"Open your eyes damn it. This isn't a dream."

Now it was Aziraphale's turn to freeze. He opened his eyes. If demon weren't already pinning him down with the full length of his body, he may have even bolted. 

"Crowley! I uhh, I can explain its--"

"I don't want to hear your explanation unless it's going to be you explaining exactly what you'd like me to do to you. There's no going back now, angel, not now I know you want me too."

"Too..? As in you..want...me?" the angel looked up and almost startled at the pure heat in the yellow eyes, staring fixedly at him.

"Oh, I want you. Hmm, maybe that isn't true. I wanted you before. But now that I've got you, here," he punctuated the word with a roll of his hips which pressed his already hard prick into the angel's soft belly, "here in my bed," he continued, "I don't just _want_ you. I _need_ you. You said I could have anyone, eh? Then let me have you."

Aziraphale had turned a lovely shade of pink upon feeling the hot brand of Crowley's cock against him, separated only by two flimsy layers of cotton. He could only nod, and the demon smiled wickedly.

Crowley sat up then and slid his shirt over his head in one quick movement, then pulled on the angel's to indicate he do the same. His movements were much less nimble, and the shirt got stuck on his elbows before Crowely impatiently yanked it the rest of the way off. He wasted no time getting one of those perfect, pink nipples in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingertips. 

"Wait, Crowley I--"

"You what?" the demon asked, raising his head off the angel's chest but keeping so close that when he spoke, his breath ghosted over the abandoned nipple. "You aren't sure? Because I am, angel. I'm sure enough for the both of us and I _know_ you want me too." He reached down and cupped the hardness in the borrowed pajama bottoms, making the angel squeak. Then realizing he may have crossed a line, he sat up and asked "Or maybe you wanted to...go slower? I can try, for you,"

He was cut off by the angel chuckling. "No, no, not that. I just..I want to touch you too. May I?"

"Oh, angel, you don't even have to ask" Crowley shoved the hated throw pillows off the edge of the bed and rolled them so that the angel was on top. He put his hands behind his head, affecting a nonchalant pose and said, "Touch as you please."

Aziraphale looked a bit overwhelmed, like he didn't know where to put his hands, but settled with rubbing the tops of the demon's thighs anxiously. He knew where he _wanted _to put his hands.

"Maybe...with less clothes?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and all their clothes vanished. He eyed the nervous angel imperiously.

"Well?"

When the angel didn't move, was stuck staring at Crowley's magnificent cock, eyes trained on the glistening head, Crowley took pity on him.

"It's alright, love." He grabbed Aziraphale's hand. "You can touch it" he guided the hand to his aching prick, closing his eyes in satisfaction at the feeling of fingers ghosting along his heated flesh. Once Aziraphale had it in his hand, he seemed to gain confidence and stroked softly up and down. He didn't notice his own breath hitching, as if he were the one having his cock played with. "Mmm," Crowley groaned. "Squeeze a bit harder, sweetheart, oh yes that's it. Perfect, angel, perfect."

Aziraphale's whole body seemed to thrum at the praise and his cock ached acutely, his hips shifting as if he'd find friction in the empty air. Crowely noticed. 

"Lay down angel, on your front, yes like that. Head between my legs, you know what I want. And I know you want something to rub against that lovely prick of yours, hmm? You can rut my bedsheets while you suck my cock, how does that sound?"

Aziraphale had hastened to comply, Crowley scooting up the bed so the angel could lay flat on his front with his head between the demon's thighs. The soft, cool sheets on his cock made him shudder. But then he paused, unsure. Crowley stroked long fingers through his hair and reassured him. "Whatever you do, it's fine. There's no doing it wrong, so don't worry. I just want your lips," he stroked his hand down from the angel's curls to smooth one finger over the perfect, rounded mouth, "on me." He slid his fingers back up into blond curls and used that handful to guide the angel down onto his cock. He started gently, kittenish licks that slowly turned to smooth suction, shifting his hips to rub his own cock against the soft, dark sheets all the while.

After a bit, the demon decided he was going too slowly and tugged on his hair, forcing him to take just a bit more in, but a bit more was too much and Aziraphale pulled off, coughing. He didn't waste a moment, choking though he was, in swallowing the demon back down. Crowley noticed how his hips pumped harder into the bedsheets now, his plush asscheeks bouncing as he ground himself into the silk. 

"Oh, like that, do you?" the demon growled lowly. Aziraphale hummed around his mouthful, non-committal. The demon smirked and repeated the movement, pulling Aziraphale down until he felt his cock brush the back of the angel's throat. The angel gagged again but didn't pull off this time, sucking greedily and slipping a hand down between himself and the mattress to squeeze his cock. 

"You _do_ like it!" accused the demon, grinning like a shark. "You like choking on my cock so much you can't even resist touching yourself." He thrust up shallowly, enjoying the sound it shocked out of Aziraphale, and the way it made his arm move faster, wanking himself in earnest now. Crowley wanted to see.

"Enough, angel," he said, pushing the curly haired head off his prick and sitting up. "Roll over, now. Scoot up, there's a good boy." He arranged the angel on hands and knees in the middle of the bed and looked his fill. Aziraphale shifted restlessly, but Crowley smoothed a hand down his lower back to soothe him.

"Shh, darling. Stay just like that. I only want to look at you." Crowley saw the angel's neck flush red. "You'll let me look, won't you?" He asked sweetly, trailing his hands not-so-sweetly over the angel's hips and thighs, raking red lines across his skin with his pointed nails. "Mm, what a sweet boy you are for me. Spread your thighs a little, let me see all of you." He stroked one hand down around a firm hip and gripped the plush thigh below, shoving the angel's legs farther apart. He grabbed two handfuls of Aziraphale's thick ass and spread it apart, his control nearly coming undone at the sight of the furled pink entrance between those cheeks.

"Are you as sweet as you look, angel?" He asked lowly. "You're going to be the sweetest fuck, aren't you?" At that, the angel shivered, shaking his head.

"I'm not--"

"Not what, not sweet?" The demon licked a long line from the small of his back right down between his asscheeks. "I beg to differ, angel."

"N-no, I mean," Aziraphale gasped out, struggling to speak with the mind blowing feel of a slick, sure tongue circling his entrance. "I mean I'm not a sweet fuck, or, I mean, I don't know if I am, I've never--"

"Mm, yes, that's it angel, pretend you're sssso innocent," Crowley lifted his head to hiss then went back to devouring the angel for all he was worth, slipping a finger in beside his wicked tongue. "Not--pretending--" the angel panted. "Am... innocent" 

Crowley slid his serpent tongue out, pushing a second finger in to take it's place as he draped himself along the angel's back and whispered in his ear "Not for long, angel."

Aziraphale shuddered. Crowley continued to finger him open, maybe miracling some lube or maybe his saliva really was just that slick, Aziraphale's thighs were dripping, his cock was dripping, he was sure he would melt into the sheets. Crowley sat back up behind him, never missing a beat as he eased a third finger in and reached around with his other hand to squeeze the angel's cock.

"So fucking hard for me, ssstill so hard, and I hadn't even touched you here yet, had I?" The demon hissed. Aziraphale meweled, his legs threatening to give out as the fingers inside him stroked over something that made him see stars behind his eyelids and his cock throb.

"Mmm, found it, have I?" Crowley purred, scooting forward so he could rub his cock against the back of one plush thigh while his fingers worked. "Like that, huh? Just imagine how it's going to feel when it's my cock," he rubbed the little bundle of nerves mercilessly, not even stroking the hard prick in his other hand, just holding it to feel it jump with each press against the angel's prostate.

"Going to make you come apart, going to take you completely apart with my cock, angel, you'll never want anyone else, I'll ruin you for others, I'll ruin yo--"

"No!" Aziraphale jerked under his hands and Crowley immediately stilled.

"I'm sorry angel, I-"

"No, I didn't mean no!" gasped the angel, turning absolutely scarlet as he looked over his shoulder to look at the demon. "I didn't mean no, to that, I want...that. I was going to," he paused and broke eye contact, "and I didn't want to...before you, you know"

Crowley shook his head to clear it. "You were going to...what? Going to come, hmm? You were going to cum right into my hand without me even stroking you? Just holding your cock?" Aziraphale blushed and nodded, and all at once Crowley was on him, flipping him over into his back and grinding their cocks together roughly as he grabbed and clawed at any part of the angel he could reach.

"Next time, do it. Next time cum all over my hand, it won't stop me, I'll use your own cum as lube and fuck you with it" the demon growled madly. "You want it," he panted, shifting back and spreading the angel"s thighs roughly, "You want this so bad you nearly came untouched just _imagining_ it was my cock in you. And you were imagining it, weren't you? You _dreamed_ of it, even" he snarled, lifting the angel's thighs and pressing the head of his cock through the slickness between his angel's thighs. 

Aziraphale moaned brokenly and tried to shift his hips forward, wrapped his thighs around Crowley's hips and tried to pull the demon's cock inside him.

"No," hissed Crowley, holding the angel still by his hips and fixing him with a piercing gaze, "no, I want to hear you say it first. Tell me how you want it."

"You know I do, Crowley, please!"

"No, angel, I want to _hear you say it. Now."_ the last words were a demonic growl that had Aziraphale curling his toes and tossing his head from side to side until he finally relented-

"I want it, Crowley! I want it, I want your cock in me, I want you to take me apart like you said, take me apart with your cock" he gasped brokenly

In reward, Crowley gripped him even more firmly by the hips and inch by inch pulled the moaning angel down onto his cock. They both shuddered, and moaned in unison when Crowley slid out just a bit before rocking back in. He used his hold on the angel's hips to shift him around, thrusting gently like that until Aziraphale keened and he knew he'd found it.

"Well, how is it, angel?" He asked breathlessly, pumping his hips in again and again, focused on that one spot which had the angel hitching moans on every push in. 

"Is it everything you ever dreamed of, hm? Is this," he began thrusting harder, "better than you dreamed?" He leaned forward so Aziraphale's cock was trapped between their sweat slick bodies, rubbing against his stomach with every thrust, and Aziraphale wailed.

"Tell me how good it is, angel," growled the demon. "Tell me you fucking love it. Tell me--" 

Aziraphale, who was well beyond words, showed him with his body. The angel's back bowed and muscles all tensed and he opened his mouth as if to say something but all that came out was a long, high moan as he climaxed beautifully beneath the demon.

"Yes, yes, beautiful, perfect angel, gonna fucking wreck you, you're mine, so mine, perfect, tight, hot angel, angel, angel" Crowley growled nonsense as he hitched one soft thigh up over his shoulder, changing the angle and fucking Aziraphale hard through his climax. The angel was oversensitive by now and was gasping out high little mewling sounds as the demon fucked him roughly, but Crowley didn't pause. He fucked so hard into the angel that the bed was slamming into the wall and still, he growled "so fucking tight, I'm gonna fill you with my cum, gonna mark you, sssstuff you sssso fucking full--" he broke off with a cry, his nails cutting into the angel's hips as he came ferociously, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the angel's neck and growling deep and loud the whole while, slamming his hips home almost cruelly as he spurted deep inside. Finally, he stilled. Gently kissing the spot where he's bitten, as if in apology. 

"Angel, sweet angel, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to hurt you," he gentled, not taking his face from the angel's neck. "I got carried away, wanted to make it good for you but you're so...ugh, you're so fucking --" he cut himself off with a growl, as if he couldn't find the words. 

Beneath him, Aziraphale chuckled. The demon bristled and made to get off but the angel held him tight. 

"It was perfect, Crowley. And I'm glad you bit me. Now, whenever I see the mark, I'll know it wasn't a dream. It was better than a dream." 

Crowley lifted his head, and Aziraphale kissed him, soft and sweet. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
